


Cut strings

by Weebyfangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Stringsoffateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl
Summary: Marinette finds her soulmate but he’s not happy. This is just angst btw there is death





	Cut strings

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should continue

She looked up from her desk at the blonde boy in front of her. The deep red string led to his hand and embedded itself into his pinkie finger, the exact mirror of her. 

She tugged gently and the boy whipped his head around and his eyes followed the string. They widened and filled with tears. 

We need to talk Marinette” Adrien said. He stood up and she followed him outside the class.

 

 

Adrien was honoured honestly. He liked her but she wasn’t his lady. She was good but not brilliant. Cute but not beautiful. She wasn’t the same. 

“Look Marinette, I think your really nice. Your a good person and please don’t take this the wrong way but I want to cut the string.”

He continued to explain but the words were lost to her. She felt like her heart had shattered. There was only one thing to do. 

Adrien stared as she pulled some heavy duty sewing scissors out her bag and snipped at the string. It took some hacking and grunting and her nose started to bleed. The more she cut the string the more gaunt she became until at the last thread she coughed up blood and then snipped the string through. 

“Hope your happy adrien” she smiled gently and spoke in the kindest manner as she fell. 

Her eyes went black and red tears slipped out. She stopped breathing. A small red kwami flew out her purse and slapped him outright. 

The bottom dropped out his stomach when she hacked through the final string and died.


End file.
